


Yours, Mine (and Everything In Between)

by Louzzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, harry breaks louis' nose, hospital au, larry stylinson - Freeform, liams a puppy like usual, louis is a barista, one direction boys being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louzzy/pseuds/Louzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never meant to meet the love of his life that way. It was just that, well, almost everything he did got screwed up, so it wasn't like this would be any different.  </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>An AU where Harry and Louis fall in love over a broken nose, sugared coffee, and hospital beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine (and Everything In Between)

Harry Styles was a creature of habit. Every single morning he does the same exact thing, almost like he’s on a consistent loop of boring, boring,  _ boring.  _ Mornings (almost) always start with him waking up at 8:00, (although it physically kills him to do so, but he does have a job, and he does need the money) and banging on the alarm clock next to his bed. Then, he drags himself out of bed (probably looking like he just got back from hell) and drives to the coffee shop just around the corner from his apartment, orders his usual coffee, and continues on his day. Or at least that’s what he normally does.

What he doesn’t normally do, however, is get flustered over the hot new barista, and accidentally rant about communism, because  _ how else is he supposed to get his attention.  _ And if the rant eventually led to him breaking said hot new barista’s nose, and driving him to a hospital, apologizing profusely, well then that was definitely never how he had planned his day to go. 

The morning had already started off terribly if he was being honest. First the pipes in his apartment broke, a loud hissing sound echoing through the room, and instead of hot water he was sprayed with a blast of chunky green paste. And of course, the hissing sound had woken up his roommate, Zayn, who had yelled at him for being woken up, chucking a pillow at Harry’s head, before grumbling something rude and stalking off to his room. And to top everything off, his car wouldn’t start so he resorted to riding an old bike that someone had gotten him as a gag gift, that was too small, and way too hot pink. 

So yeah, to say he was not having a good day would be an understatement. 

 

It was nine when he got to the coffee shop, and by this point he was already ten minutes late for his job, panick boiling under his skin, and a very unattractive grimace on his face. 

It was really quite ironic when he showed up to the establishment, hair pulled into a greasy bun, and what looked like a breakout in the middle of his forehead, that he found a new employee behind the counter. A  _ very hot  _ new employee. 

The hair on his head was a feathery light brown, (just perfect for running fingers through) pushed up into a quiff and trailing down his prominent cheekbones into a light dusting of scruff under the guy's chin. Harry stumbled as he walked up toward the counter, mouth growing dry as he watched the employee prepare coffee, making the mundane task unnaturally pleasing to watch. 

The thought crossed his mind as Harry walked up to counter that he really should have thought to bring his roommate down to the coffee shop with him. At least Zayn would have been able to order without stammering. 

It was only after ‘Louis’ as he had read on hot guys name tag, told him to sit down and ‘I’ll bring your coffee right over’ in an extremely attractive raspy voice, that he was able to collapse onto a chair and groan about how terrible his life was. By that point his face was flushed, brows sweating, and probably looked like the world’s biggest hot mess, right in front of the world’s  _ hottest  _ guy. he was absolutely positive that the universe hated him. 

Resting in his table near the corner, Harry pulled out his phone shooting a quick message of ‘oh god there's a super hot new barista at Beans’ to his (probably still sleeping) roommate, and flipping his front camera on to confirm that yes, he did in fact look like he had just been drowned and then hit by a bus. 

Louis made his way to his table, not two minutes after he had sat down, all cheeky smiles,  _ and holy crap how did he make this hideous uniform look that good.  _

He looked up, a small close-lipped grin on his face as he placed the coffee on the table in front of Harry.  

“This much sugars’ gonna give you a heart attack mate .” He remarked giving Harry a smirk that made his heart shutter. 

And because Harry was nervous, and an idiot, and he looked like  _ that,  _ he gives him a glare saying, “Are you judging me?”

Louis stutters, looking a bit taken aback, trying the resolve the situation, before Harry continues because he has absolutely  _ no idea  _ how to function correctly with a man, who probably absorbed every bit of attractiveness in the world, standing right in front of him. 

“It’s rude to just say that to someone. I’ll drink my coffee how I want to, thank you very much.” Louis stares, amusement beginning to replace the shock on his face, and Harry continues, seemingly not being able to stop the flow of words from his mouth. “And you know what else is rude…”  
The one-sided conversation continues, with Harry ranting about communism and the evils of the world hands flailing around angrily as he’s brought further into the subjects he hates with a passion. And Louis watches him patiently, even though he probably has customers to get to, sitting back and taking Harry's unethical reaction like a champ. 

Well, he was. Until Harry broke his nose. 

A loud crack is heard echoing throughout the small shop, and everyone turns to look at the pair, Louis clutching his nose and looking at Harry with wide eyes as Harry stands with his hands inches away from his face, just seconds after hitting him. Quite hard he might add.

“Oh my god.” The hand that was currently raised comes up to rest in front of Harry’s open mouth as he gasps in horror, “Are you okay?”

“Ah, god, I think you just broke my nose.” Louis whispers surprise rising in his voice as he winces. And then again, this time a bit more forceful, “Oi, you bloody broke my nose!”

“Oh god, ok,” Harry flustered moving around the table to ushers Louis towards the door. “God, uhm, I’m gonna take you to the hospital.” he pushes at his shoulder steering him toward the door, a nervous echo of ‘excuse me’ coming from his mouth as he makes his way through the customer line. Once outside Harry stops, looking out at the lot and… directly at the hot pink, one-person, bike. 

“Crap.”

Louis looks up, blood still trickling slowly out of his nose, an obvious tilt to the cartilage, and a very angry set of eyes. 

With a few heated words (coming from Louis, as Harry is too busy freaking out to be angry), Harry’s apologizing once again, and Louis is shooting nasty looks his way, which Harry can’t blame him because, not only did Harry break Louis’ nose but now, they have to drive Louis’ truck to the hospital. 

It’s around 10 by the time the two pull into the parking lot, Louis currently swearing in the background, while Harry stresses about how he was going to be late, and probably had to pay this guy's medical bills.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but communism was something that got him excited, and I guess for today, being excited meant ruining some hot guys face. 

“I really am so sorry, Oh my god. I didn’t, I mean, I’m just really sorry.” 

Louis watches him as they walk into the hospital a frown still on his face, but a bit less harsh. Harry continues.

“I’ll pay for everything, I swe-” Louis cuts him off with a wave of his hand, keeping a steady pace as he walks into the E.R.

“You’re not paying for anything. It was an accident. Besides,” he pauses, “It was kinda cute.” Harry turns a bit dumbfounded because how on god’s green Earth does this insanely perfect guy think he’s cute when he looks like he was run through the garbage disposal ten times. 

A blush rises in his cheeks and he looks down at his feet, for the first time, (since making a complete idiot of himself) completely silent. 

The moment passes as a nurse bustles over to greet the pair, bags under her eyes, and paperwork in her hand.  Louis grumbles over the things he has to sign, and when Harry offers to forge his signature, he just chuckles, instead of the growl he was expecting. 

“You can leave, you know?” Louis says, voice nasally, as his nose is being prodded. Harry just shakes his head, an awkward huff of laughter leaving his mouth.

“I think I should stay. After all I’m the one who broke your nose.” he says, and Louis gives him a smile, that practically blinds Harry it’s so beautiful.  There's a small murmur of ‘thanks’ from Louis and the two glance in opposite directions, cheeks rising in color, and flutters in their stomachs. 

After a cup of absolutely disgusting hospital cafeteria coffee and a two hour wait, a smooth voice sounds off to the right, and Harry turns glancing at the head of hair, face hidden behind a clipboard. 

“Alright, so got your x-rays back and it looks like you’ve got quite the nasty break Mr…” The man trails off, and for some reason Harry can’t quite put a finger on he, seems oddly familiar. The clipboard is gently lowered and brown eyes flash in front of Harry. “Louis?” And then his head turns, “And. Uh. Harry?” 

Liam Payne stands before the two, and of course, this was the exact hospital his roommate’s boyfriend works at. The grin on Liam’s face is positively mischievous and not for the first time Harry thinks just how Zayn and Liam really  _ really  _ deserved each other, and their absolutely obnoxious facial expressions. 

Just as Harry begins to talk, as though he can explain this whole situation without making himself look like a huge fool, Louis speaks. 

“Li! Didn’t know you worked at  _ this  _ hospital.” Harry’s eyes dart between the two of them and the sudden realization that the two know each other drops on him like a weighted bag of bricks. It was almost as if he was playing on a game show called ‘how much worse could this situation possibly get?’ 

Liam claps Louis on the back, and they greet each other before Liam says, “So what happened with all this,” and gestures towards Louis face, “and uh, how do you know Harry?”

Louis looks at Harry a little confused, “Oh, actually, I really don’t, we, uhm met in a coffee shop.”

“And he just decided to take you to the hospital after you randomly broke your nose?” Liam raises one eyebrow skeptically as he looks at the pair. Harry shifts awkwardly.

“I broke his nose.” It blurts out of Harry's mouth before he can stop it, and Liam looks alarmed, before a small chuckle breaks out. The doctor mumbles out an ‘of course you did’ before picking up tools from a tray and beginning his work on Louis. 

Louis grimaces every once in awhile, while Liam continues on happily, a look of amusement forever on his face as he works. “So,” Louis begins, “How exactly do _you_ _two_ know each other?” A hint of jealousy flares in his voice, and because Harry is oblivious the only person who catches on is Liam.

“He’s my best friends boyfriend.” Harry explains, shifting his eyes over to Liam who is now watching Louis curiously.

“Oh. So you don’t have one?” Louis asks, directing the question towards Harry, “A boyfriend that is?” Liam moves over to the other side of him placing his hand over Louis’s nose muttering a ‘this is gonna hurt’, which quite honestly neither Harry or Louis probably heard because they were too engrossed in each other at this point. 

“No.” Harry shuffles his feet, wondering _ just exactly what is going on,  _ and watches as Liam gets a tighter grip on Louis’s nose. 

“Oh.” Louis grins, looking absolutely delighted, and Harry feels like someone is stabbing him repeatedly in the chest because he’s so dang cute. “Well. That’s goo-” A high pitched squeal comes out of Louis’s mouth as a large crack sounds from his nose. Liam laughs as he continues on, as though Louis doesn’t look like he’s dying, covering the break with strips of gauze. And although this whole situation is _extremely_ ridiculous, Harry couldn’t help but think how beautiful Louis was, even with bandages on his nose and hair mussed up from the hospital beds. 

The process takes about fifteen more minutes before Liam jumps back, letting them know that they’re all set to go, and leaving them with a devilish smirk, no doubt on his way to text Zayn about this whole charade. 

And after a few seconds of silence the two both start talking at the same time voices meshing with each other each one with their own hopeful tone.  

“About earlier when I asked you about a boyfri-”  
“Look I really could pay for everythi-”

The two stop, looking up, before Louis speaks, telling him to go first, along with a bright smile, and Harry continues. “I was just saying that I’m willing to pay for this, I mean I was the one who caused it.” Louis listens politely but quickly declines after he finishes.

“I don’t need your money,” He says, and Harry sags a bit, guilt starting to build it’s way up into his chest. “But,” Louis pauses hand going up to brush the scruff on his chin. “I can think of another way you can make it up to me.”

 

It was one week later and Harry was having the  _ worst day _ . His alarm clock had went off late, so he was left with fifteen minutes to get ready for work, leaving him with messy hair, no coffee, and worst of all,  _ no Louis.  _

Walking home (as his car was still getting fixed) it had been pouring buckets, and by the time he turned around the corner to his house, everything was soaked. 

And then as if the world just wanted to laugh at him,  he had walked into the house, finding his roommate sitting in the living room floor, watching reruns of America's next top model, who had turned to him and asked, “Don’t you have a date with Louis tonight?”

So, Harry had rushed around their apartment, blow drying his hair and almost burning one of the bathroom towels, before slapping on his clothes (which he had luckily picked out the night before).

To top it all off, Louis had arrived at the door, looking drop-dead-gorgeous, just in time to see Harry slipping on his boots over two differently colored socks. 

But, if he had any worries about his appearance, Louis didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his jaw had all but unhinged once he saw him. After all the sheer shirt, and very,  _ very _ , tight pants was quite the step up from the sweats and t-shirts he had been wearing when they first met. 

It was awkward as first, as most things are when they involve Harry Styles, but that quickly went away as they arrived at the restaurant, finding countless things to talk about (most topics ironically including communism). Louis’ nose had healed quite nicely and now all that was left was a small white strip over the bridge, which although he had caused it, Harry found quite adorable. 

At the end of the date, stomachs full with olive garden breadsticks, Louis had walked Harry to his door, proceeded to make out with him, and then left Harry with butterflies in his stomach.

It seemed as though most of his worst days had turned into some of his best. 

 

Three years later, and maybe Louis did still have a dent in the middle of his nose, but if he happened to have gotten it from his husband, no one had to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is proof that I'm terrible at summaries and only think about crazy Larry meet-cutes.   
> Anyways, this is my first fic I've published and I really hope it's not terrible.  
> I feel like if I read something over and over again the words just don't make sense which is what happened when I tried to go over this so sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> Leave a comment if you liked it or if there's anything I could change plz :)  
> Thxs for reading lovelies!


End file.
